<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>but where is home (if not with you?) by youngjo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921567">but where is home (if not with you?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo'>youngjo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Avatar &amp; Benders Setting, Boys Kissing, Cockwarming, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Power Bottom!Minho, Riding, Soft Kisses, Top!Chan, handjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan made a choice, landing him without a home and the charge of a tired earthbender named Minho. Now he must acclimate to his new lot in life while facing the reason he ended up there in the first place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SKZ Fuckfest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>but where is home (if not with you?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>prompt #39</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>person a is on the run from the fire nation after betraying them by freeing prisoners of war. person a is taken in by person b - the older brother of one of the prisoners he freed - and adjusts to his new life in person b’s village.</em></p><p> </p><p>———</p><p>this was initially meant to be much, much longer, with a very detailed plot, but I didn't have it in me to complete it in its full glory &gt;: I hope you enjoy reading this regardless, and to whomever sent this wonderful prompt, I hope I did it even an ounce of justice!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night air carried an unnatural chill, frost beaded along crisp grass and forcing breath into a curl of wispy fog. One would assume a night of scattered stars and lack of moonlight would be warmer, but on a night such as this, it did not apply. Despite the cold, the new moon offered perfect cover for what would become the greatest heist the Fire Nation ever had the displeasure of marking down in their records, curated and carried out by a solitary figure currently crouched beneath a wagon near the Fire Nation’s prized slave ship.</p><p>The person drenched in shadow had never been one for cold. His core lay simmering and hot, skin humming with heat ready to snap from his fingertips at any moment. Being cold carried dangerous consequences for a firebender after all.</p><p>His plan could only successfully unfold beneath a sky left barren. The nameless figure watched the patrol he’d counted the routine for shuffle by for the fifth time that night, marking the timeframe between early morning and the sunrise threatening to peak across the horizon. It would be now or never to enact his plan. </p><p>Slipping out from under the wagon, he scurried his way towards the metal cages sitting near the loading dock. The lantern near them had long since flickered out. An unfortunate oversight for the Admiral of the ship and one they would surely regret come morning. </p><p>Sliding up alongside the first of the two cages, he peered inside at the various prisoners within. Most of them were still awake, most likely lamenting over their fate in the Fire Nation’s hands. Inwardly, his heart sank; where was the joy in such a thing? To strip other human beings of their free will, tearing them from family members and the only life they had ever known? He would never know and it was a feeling he hoped he never experienced for even a millisecond.</p><p>“You there,” he called, making sure to keep his voice low. The prisoner nearest him jumped at the sound of his voice, the rest of those awake pulling their attention his direction. “Please don’t be afraid; I’m here to help you escape.” His eyes did a quick scan, every tent in the distance remaining still and quiet.</p><p>“You’re here … to rescue us?” The prisoner responded, voice hoarse. Such a thing came from a lack of water, and part of the hooded figure wondered if they would even be able to make a run for it.</p><p>“Yes, but you must listen to me. The sun will be up soon, and I need to get you to the treeline before then.” His conversation partner shifted forward, and he got a closer look at a soot-stained face; only two streaks were clean. “Wake everyone else. I must awaken those in the other cage, and then I will free you.” He barely finished speaking before those awake sprung into action.</p><p>The sadness in his heart only grew as he spotted a child being picked up near the back.</p><p>Shifting to the other cage, the rescuer relayed his information once more. They too obeyed, rightfully eager to be free from the hell they had been forced to endure. Shifting back to the first cage, the original prisoner he’d spoken with moved closer. </p><p>“Tell us what to do.”</p><p>“I will melt the bars, and then you are to file between the cages and follow the line of wagons to the treeline. A guard will pass by here in fifteen minutes so we must be swift.” He raised a hand, curling it around the base of the bar.</p><p>“Wait, melt? You’re a firebender?”</p><p>The figure flashed an apologetic smile, brows creased. “I am sorry for what my nation has done, but I am here to right their wrongs. Please trust me.”</p><p>A whisper of apprehension went through those trapped within the cage but he knew he couldn’t afford to wait any longer. His palm superheated against the bar, a tiny shriek of steam hissing into the night air as it melted under his touch. He continued this until enough of an opening had been cut for those within to escape. </p><p>“Hurry.”</p><p>The single word sparked them into movement, allowing him to roll on to the other cage and mimic his previous action. This left only seven minutes to get to the treeline, the firebender waiting as every last prisoner had escaped the cages to follow. He could feel the panic radiating from them in waves but no one dared to utter a word. Even the young child remained silent while the gravity of the situation settled upon it.</p><p>He hung back as the freed prisoners were swallowed by trees one by one, ducking beneath the last wagon with the intention of crawling back to his tent. With two minutes to spare, he could make it back and be tucked into his bedroll right as the nightly patrol discovered the sudden disappearances. </p><p>Fate did not seem satisfied with this course of action, however.</p><p>His realization hit a little too late, eyes falling upon one of the freed prisoners hovering near the forest’s edge. Already the sky had lightened, leaving them with enough outline to be spotted with minimal effort. If they were caught, his efforts would go to waste and ultimately end in many others being recaptured as well. Silently, he willed them to duck back into the forest, to run away and never look back, but they remained; it appeared they were waiting for him.</p><p>He made the choice within seconds, darting from beneath the cart. Dew pulled at his clothes as he raced through the tall grasses. His sandal caught against a rock, forcing him to stumble, and he left it behind in a desperate attempt to reach the treeline before the guard discovered his heist.</p><p>Upon reaching the prisoner, he realized; it was the man with the tear-stained cheeks.</p><p>With a little more force than intended, he dragged the man behind a tree.</p><p>“You must go, now! The guards will discover your disappearance in less than a minute.” He threw a glance around worn bark, and a horn sounded right on cue. </p><p>“But what about you?” The man questioned.</p><p>“There’s no time! <em> Run! </em>” He hissed. It didn’t take long for the camp to swarm into a frenzy, the horn echoing across the field once more. The rescuer nudged his charge further into the forest. “You have to go now or my efforts will be in vain. Please.”</p><p>“Look for the river and follow it north; you will find a port village at the end. You’re always welcome there,” the man whispered, gently squeezing his hand. They regarded each other with silent understanding before he stepped back. His expression changed at the same moment the rescuer felt heat coil behind him.</p><p>He whipped around just in time, catching the brunt of the flames with his arms. Contrary to popular belief, being a firebender did not make you immune to the fires of another. Hot and branding, it curled against the sleeves of his overcoat and hissed against his skin with fury. Pain spread throughout every corner of his body without remorse. It hurt more than anything he’d ever felt before. He jerked back, throwing the overcoat from his body in a panic. His eyes rose, meeting those of the Admiral who owned the slave ship. </p><p>“<em> Go! </em>” His voice carried pain and fear. The tear-stained prisoner finally turned and ran, his footfalls growing fainter as he met the eyes of the Admiral scowling sternly down at him.</p><p>“You just<em> love </em> stumbling into messes, don’t you boy,” the Admiral growled, right fist uncurling. Flame sparked to life within it.</p><p>He didn’t answer, staring back with his head held high in defiance. His arms shook from the trauma they’d just endured and despite the urge to cry from the pain sparking hotly across his skin, he didn’t; he refused to show weakness. </p><p>His eyes traced the subtle movement of the Admiral’s hand, flame lashing towards his head. He ducked beneath the heat, rolling behind the large trunk of a nearby tree. The nameless figure didn’t stop there however. He dipped into the bushes, grateful the sun needed extra time to pierce through the treetops.</p><p>“The amount of time and resources you’ve cost us is immense. Killing you is the nicest thing I can offer,” the Admiral called after him. The bushes next to him were set ablaze.</p><p>“I’d rather die a hero than live knowing I did nothing!”</p><p>“You are not a hero, Chan.” The sound of his name sent a pang of fear straight to his heart. “You’ve been nothing but a disappointment since the day you were born.”</p><p>“I’ll <em> always </em> be a better man than you,” the now-named figure snarled, arms protesting as he surged to his feet. Fueled by rage, his own outlash of fire was sent towards the Admiral. It caught his ankle, the man falling to his knees with an angry grunt. Chan used the momentary distraction to bolt in the direction the prisoners had fled; he didn’t dare look back.</p><p>“I will find you, boy, and you will die a slow, painful death!” The man called over him, voice echoing through the trees. “You will not escape me!”</p><p>Fear forced him to run faster and harder than he ever had before. The forest around him passed in a blur. Even as branches tore at his skin and his remaining sandal was abandoned, Chan didn’t stop moving. Eventually he found a river. There was no way to know for sure if it was the one the boy had mentioned, but with no other options and no place to return to, there wasn’t much more he could lose.</p><p>Chan followed it. He followed it until his bones ached and his feet were bleeding. He followed it until exhaustion nipped at his heels and his legs could no longer carry him. He stumbled, knowing it was over the moment his knees touched the ground. </p><p>xxx</p><p>Deep down, he was aware of still being asleep. His consciousness flickered between the darkness threatening to drag him back in and the light fighting to breach his eyelids above. Memories exploded through his mind in a flash of blinding light. From the clouded edges, a terrifying array of wails and roars sounded around him. They came across in such a visceral manner that fear cascaded over his body. Something came running, slamming into his chest and knocking the wind out of him, and his mind tore through the watered down feeling threatening to drown it.</p><p>Chan woke with a jolt, inhaling so sharply he began to cough. He rolled onto his side but the action brought no relief, an angry pain searing through his arms. His eyes snapped open, light assaulting his eyes in an unpleasant manner, and his heartbeat quickened in his chest. Realization flooded through him upon sight of bandages wrapped tightly around his forearms. But this realization only served to make him panic, Chan forcing himself upright even as the pain fought to drag him back down.</p><p>Chan’s panic lasted only a few seconds, however; if he had been found by the Fire Nation he wouldn’t be waking up again at all.</p><p>So why were his arms wrapped in bandages?</p><p>His question didn’t go unanswered long. A soft clink in the distance finally forced him to take in his surroundings, Chan’s head snapping towards it. The source was found in a man standing behind a kitchen island, the part of him visible clad in Earth Kingdom garb. He had short black hair and careful eyes, face openly displaying distrust. A tiny assortment of rocks hovered next to his head and Chan would’ve laughed at the comedic value of it had he not realized the gravity of his situation mere moments before. Not to mention his ankles were bound together by weighted chains attached to the floor. So … he wasn’t exactly in the position to anger an earthbender at the moment.</p><p>His eyes flicked between the chains and the earthbender wielding the equivalent of a frying pan. Despite being in a stranger’s house and completely unaware of his surroundings, it was better than being burnt to ash by the Fire Nation. Chan relaxed his body and placed his hands into his lap, hoping to convey that he had no intentions of attempting to fight.</p><p>The earthbender seemed to accept this and he watched the rocks be lowered to the counter. He took a visible breath but his expression softened slightly. “... I was beginning to wonder if you’d ever wake up.” His voice was on the higher end, inciting memories of honey sticks and chasing fireflies at midnight.</p><p>“W-where am I?” He questioned, throat protesting at its dryness.</p><p>“My house,” the stranger replied, moving so he could round the kitchen counter. He swiped a cup from the surface but didn’t advance towards Chan just yet. “The only reason your arms aren’t bound right now is because of those burns. You won’t enjoy your time here if you try anything.”</p><p>“I won’t,” Chan said; he wished he could ignore the way his voice trembled.</p><p>“Good.” The earthbender finally walked towards him. He dropped down next to his legs, thrusting the cup in his direction. “Drink this. It’s herbal tea, and it should speed up your healing process.”</p><p>Chan extended his hand slowly. His fingers shook slightly as he accepted the offered drink. He fumbled a bit, wincing as his muscles protested at being used. A hand slid underneath his own, and this was perhaps the first show of trust between them, the earthbender raising the cup so Chan could swallow every drop. He had never been a tea fan but this brew tasted like honey with none of the earthy aftertaste; he appreciated that. When he was done, the other man withdrew his arm and rose back to full height. He muttered something under his breath and made his way back to the kitchen, Chan watching in poorly disguised curiosity. He wasn’t nearly as afraid as he probably should’ve been in his situation. But, given that he was still alive and breathing, one could infer that the earthbender had no intentions of killing him. The man had even bandaged his wounds. It wasn’t like his situation could get any worse regardless; he’d already lost the only home he’d ever known.</p><p>As if sensing the underlying questions roiling through his mind, the earthbender fixed him with sharp eyes. Chan’s back went ramrod straight immediately. He watched as his hands pulled several rolls of bandages and a small bowl from the counter before him. After plucking a wooden container from the edge, he once again advanced towards Chan.</p><p>The earthbender dropped to the floor before him, setting out the various supplies he’d brought along the floor next to him. His hand darted out, Chan jumping involuntarily. </p><p>“Give me your arm. Your bandages need to be changed.” </p><p>Chan obeyed with slight hesitation. Expecting the earthbender to snatch him by the wrist, he braced, but he didn’t. Instead, the man reached out, fingers ghosting along his forearm and guiding it into his lap. He winced as the soft cloth rubbed against his tender skin, but he was careful not to yank his arm back or jolt in surprise. The last thing he wanted in that moment was for the earthbender to deem him unworthy of whatever bit of help he had been offering.</p><p>His gaze flicked down as the last of the bandages were unraveled from his arm. Chan gasped without meaning to, staring at the mess that was once pristine skin. The entirety of his forearm was red and blistered, the burn the Admiral had given him spiraling like an angry serpent from his elbow to the beginning of his hand. Leftover salve from whatever the earthbender had applied sat around the parts of his arm that had escaped the burning, but the burn itself had greedily stolen whatever it could get. </p><p>Chan had never been burned before. He was a firebender—the idea of it had never been something to fear. Their fires only grew hot enough to hurt someone through anger or intent to injure. His heart clenched in his chest at the realization. If the earthbender noticed, not a word escaped him.</p><p>“You’re a long way from home, firebender.” The earthbender let go so he could open the wooden container at his side; it was filled with a dark green substance.</p><p>“... Chan. My name is Chan,” he whispered. Their eyes met, something unreadable passing through his savior’s.</p><p>“A bit foolish to share your name with an earthbender, don’t you think?” </p><p>“I’m not …” He paused, taking a breath. “I’m not like—like them.” Chan tried to draw his legs closer, but they were impeded by the chains. Shame flooded him at the realization that his first reaction was <em> anger. </em> His people had been chaining so many innocent souls for years; he had no right to be upset at the earthbender’s rightful distrust.</p><p>“Hmm.” Dipping his fingers in the container, he lifted coated fingertips and pressed them against Chan’s arm. The burn hissed in anger and he winced but he forced himself to stay still. </p><p>His eyes trailed back up as the earthbender tended to his wounds. Chan took that moment to study him up close. He had never seen someone from the Earth Kingdom up close before. The man had dark hair and dark eyes but they weren’t unfriendly, despite his open hostility towards Chan. His features were sharp, a natural twinkle in his eyes as he concentrated on his task. Brows furrowed, tongue poking from his lips, and skin smooth—he was gorgeous.</p><p>Upon that realization, Chan averted his gaze, faint heat creeping up his neck.</p><p>“U-um. I know you don’t trust me but … may I know your name?” He sucked in a breath as the earthbender met his eyes. “Or not …”</p><p>“Minho.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That’s my name. It’s Minho.” Finishing smoothing the salve at his wrist, Minho wiped his fingers off on one of the towels and began fiddling with the fresh bandages he had brought.</p><p><em> Minho. </em> “You have a nice name,” Chan said quietly.</p><p>That caught Minho off guard, a short laugh spilling from him. Chan perked up at the sound of it. “Thanks, I think? No one’s ever told me that.”</p><p>“Mm. Names mean—<em> meant </em> a lot, once.”</p><p>Minho got to work on his other arm, Chan watching for lack of anything else to do. “My brother was captured by a Fire Nation slave runner a week ago.” The earthbender finished wrapping the bandage around his arm and set it back into Chan’s lap. Their eyes met, and Chan felt a swathe of emotions run through his veins. He wasn’t sure what to expect. “He showed up on my doorstep this morning, saying a <em> firebender </em> of all people saved him.” Minho scoffed. “That was you.”</p><p>It wasn’t a question.</p><p>Chan averted his eyes to his lap, folding his hands within it. His arms simmered with faint pain, the tips of his fingers trembling from the strain the burns had put upon him. “... Are you going to turn me in?”</p><p>“I don’t trust you,” Minho began, “And I have every right not to. But you saved my brother, and that alone is reason enough for me to give you a chance.” </p><p>Chan visibly swallowed, keeping his eyes trained upon his bandaged arms. “... That’s fair.”</p><p>“Part of me wants to believe this is an elaborate ploy,” the other man continued. Fingers appeared in his line of vision, pressing lightly atop his right hand. “But I doubt even a firebender would put themselves through a pain like this. So I’m inclined to trust you.” Minho retracted his hand. Still, Chan did not look up. “I owe you for saving my brother, so I will allow you to stay here until these heal. But you try anything and I will throw you out of this village myself, if I don’t kill you first.”</p><p>The threat sent a chill down Chan’s spine. Minho seemed like the type to speak a resolve into existence and stick to it—he did not wish to see what would become of him if he wronged him. Finally, Chan dared to look up, and whatever bit of emotion that his face conveyed in that moment was enough to make Minho retract his hand. Perhaps it was the open vulnerability, or perhaps it was his kindness crystal clear in his eyes.</p><p>“I swear on my life that I have no malicious intent.”</p><p>“It will be wise for you to mean that.”</p><p>And thus, with only a name and the clothes upon his back, Chan found himself stepping into a whole new world.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Chan met Minho’s brother later that day, freshly washed and much more lively—he was a young earthbender named Jisung. They weren’t related by blood, he quickly found out, with Minho having been taken in by Jisung’s family. Still, it didn’t take a genius to see the bond between them—he silently wondered what it would feel like to have a family like theirs. </p><p>After a tearful round of thank yous and some hugs, they sat down to discuss Chan’s continued existence within the village.</p><p>A round of discussion surrounding his appearance and injuries later, they had a plan. Chan kept the detail of the Admiral’s threat to himself, and it quickly became apparent that Jisung had been long gone during their encounter. He knew he should’ve mentioned it but kept it quiet, even when Minho eyed him during his momentary fidgeting. </p><p>“You can borrow some of Minho’s old clothes, and we’ll pass you off as an earthbender from another village,” Jisung said, setting his hands on the table. “We’ll hide your Fire Nation garb and it’ll be fine!”</p><p>“There were more people than you in those cages, Jisung.” Minho responded, grip tightening around his teacup. “You were not the only one to see his face.”</p><p>“But only Raia is from the village, and she was within the other cage,” the younger man answered. “I was the only one to see his face in the <em> forest. </em> Cage or not, it was dark when he freed us; I doubt she would recognize him.”</p><p>Chan silently listened to their back and forth. They bickered as one would expect, and somehow that offered comfort. He had siblings too but they were far, far away, and he had grown up with a less than ideal relationship with both of them.</p><p>“Then it’s settled! He can wear your old clothes and we’ll pass him off as an earthbender!” Jisung exclaimed, bringing Chan back from his thoughts.</p><p>He took a breath, looking between the two of them. “There’s only one problem.” Their gazes were on him within seconds. “I’m not an earthbender.”</p><p>Surprisingly, Minho was the one to respond. “Oh but you are,” he said, taking a sip of his tea. “I don’t enjoy deceiving my village with a <em> firebender </em> in their midst,” and the man paused, allowing Chan to swallow as he recalled the threat of death, “But as far as they know, you’re an earthbender who was freed along with Jisung. You were hurt in the escape, giving you the burns upon your arms.” Minho pointed to them. “I found you this morning, and no one saw me carry you into the village. I don’t enjoy creating a narrative that offers you sympathy, but again, I owe you for saving this lughead.” His thumb jerked in Jisung’s direction.</p><p>“That’s not very fair!” He whined.</p><p>“If you would’ve stayed home that night <em> like you were told, </em> you wouldn’t have been involved with this mess at all!” Minho scolded. </p><p>They fell into another round of bickering, and Chan took that moment to allow his eyes to wander the expanse of Minho’s home. It wasn’t large, with the kitchen and the living room squished together in a tiny space. A hallway to their right led to the bathroom and a singular bedroom, but even with all those factors, it still felt more of a home than his own had been. Paintings of various flowers were hanging upon the walls, accentuated with flower pots scattered about the living room and kitchen, greenery overflowing within Minho’s home. He could tell even at a glance that everything within the home was lovingly attended to.</p><p>“Chan.” Jisung’s voice brought him from his thoughts once again, his attention refocusing upon the young man. “Why did you free us?”</p><p>Minho had turned his attention upon him as well, the duo watching him—Jisung with open curiosity and Minho with open skepticism. His stomach twisted. It was a simple question with a simple answer. <em> Because people weren’t slaves. Because people were free. Because people were worth so much more. </em> But Chan said none of those things. </p><p>Instead, he set his hands on the table, palm up. “Because it was the right thing to do. I know neither of you completely trust me, and you have every right not to,” he said, mirroring Minho’s earlier words, “But I didn’t free everyone for good karma points. Just … it was the right thing to do.”</p><p>Minho exhaled softly. Somehow, deep down, Chan felt as if the earthbender had not fully accepted his answer. But it was the truth, even if only fragmented and lacking the further details behind his decision making. For the moment, it would do.</p><p>“Well then, I guess we better get started,” Minho hummed, pushing himself to his feet.</p><p>“... Started?” </p><p>The man smiled, cat-like and devious. “We have to turn you into an earthbender, remember?”</p><p>Somehow that sentence made him uneasy.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Wearing Minho’s clothes wasn’t bad. They were a bit tight but they fit, offering enough wiggle room that Chan wasn’t too uncomfortable. It felt weird to clad his body in various tans and greens but he actually found the clothing to look nicer. Even the cloth was better quality but that was a little less of a surprise, given the lull of nature all around them.</p><p>Since Minho only had one room, Chan was confined to the living room. They pulled various bedding from a tiny storehouse outside, allowing Chan to marvel over the beauty of Minho’s fruit and vegetable garden, and created a makeshift bed upon the couch. None of this bothered him though. It was better than, say, sleeping on the side of some dusty road with only the clothes on his back.</p><p>His first day there was spent setting up his bed, followed by a visit to the Village Elder. Chan was formally introduced to the Council around her too, along with several residents of Minho’s little village as they headed back home. Everyone was friendly, offering a bright smile, and one man—the husband of the one Jisung had called Raia earlier—hugged him and thanked him for saving her. Minho eyed him warily the entire walk, keeping his answers short but his steps long. Only to Chan though. Everyone else he greeted with a friendly wave or a polite bow and Chan quickly realized that Minho was a well respected individual within the village.</p><p>He questioned that too, but Minho didn’t humor him with a response. Chan tried not to let it get to him.</p><p>That night, after they had eaten dinner and made small talk, Minho wandered into the living room and stared long and hard at the couch. Here, Chan realized that Minho was a very abstract thinker. He thought out loud, muttering under his breath and waving his hand as he made decisions. The earthbender stood in the center of the living room, talking about how to rearrange the various bits of furniture he had to make room for a bed, Chan just observing his back from where he was seated at the table. </p><p>He picked at his salad until Minho eventually returned to the table, announcing his intent to change Chan’s bandages so he could retire to bed for the evening. </p><p>Chan slept awfully that first night, mind ablaze with dreams of the Admiral and various punishments that he didn’t dare verbalize. He tossed and he turned, until he finally awoke with a start and nearly fell from the couch in his disoriented state. It took only a few seconds for his mind to realize he was not in some tent in a field but upon an actual bit of furniture for the first time in weeks.</p><p>Staring at the moonlight fragmented upon the ceiling, Chan allowed himself to cry. The gravity of the situation pressed upon him with a crushing weight. He had no idea what the future had in store, nor how to navigate the stepping stones to get there.</p><p>The only thing he understood at that moment was the irrefutable fact that he had no home to return to.</p><p>He no longer had a place he belonged.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Chan wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, in all honesty. He knew most of his assumptions were based on the bright, rowdy festivals and vibrant street life of his home, unaware of the insensitivity that came with those thoughts. But integrating into the village had been so easy it was concerning. No one questioned his story, though he supposed Jisung vouching for him and Minho deflecting inquiries helped. Aside from a minor celebration the first night of his arrival, things settled back into normalcy just as quickly.</p><p>He was used to days, sometimes even weeks, of parties celebrating a certain event. He was used to the streets being full of beautiful fire dancers and intricate paper dragons. He was used to the smell of street food and laughter drifting through every alley.</p><p>But Chan quickly realized that those staples of tradition only occurred in the Fire Nation, where food was abundant and they were raised on lies poisoning their views of an outside world.</p><p>Minho refused to allow him outside the first few days, and while suffocating for Chan’s natural social nature, he also understood. He was a stranger and he couldn’t be trusted. Being forced to share a space meant Minho had to grow to trust him too. It was subtle at first, like Minho eating dinner in his kitchen and slowly migrating into Chan’s living space to share a meal with him. Or when Minho asked him to accompany him to the market for the first time. And the moment Minho laughed at one of Chan’s dumb jokes, making his chest grow tight and surprise paint along his features.</p><p>He existed in what felt like limbo those first two weeks, half waiting for Minho to open up to him with the same fervor as Jisung, and half waiting for the Admiral to appear on their doorstep and drag him into the streets. His time was spent healing and recovering, the dew from early morning grasses causing a bout of fever and cough for the second week. But each day grew better, with Minho opening up more and more, until he would sit within the living room and speak with him for hours at a time. </p><p>Chan knew he was truly trusted the moment his tone went from guarded to warm.</p><p>Eating dinner one night, while the sun dipped below the trees beyond their window, Minho finally questioned him about his life before. Chan understood, deep down, that whatever he had left behind held no value. The image of the Fire Nation Chan carried versus the one Minho harbored was much, much different. He had, truthfully, expected him to never ask—and he had been alright with that.</p><p>Chan blinked at him in genuine surprise. Minho took another bite of his rice, motioning for him to speak. He lowered his own spoon in response.</p><p>“Nothing special, I promise,” he began, because it truly wasn’t in the grand scheme of life, “But … I did have plans to become a fire dancer.”</p><p>“Fire dancer?” Minho questioned.</p><p>Chan hummed softly, picking a grain of rice from his lap. “A performer, kinda. Skilled dancers who incorporate firebending into their techniques.” He inhaled softly. “I haven’t danced in a long time.”</p><p>“What stopped you?” He raised his head, meeting Minho’s eyes. For once, they were openly curious. “How did you end up here?”</p><p>Hesitation prickled through his body then. There were many answers Chan could give in that moment, all of which were true in some fashion. He had the option for so many excuses, a swathe of routes and openings for sympathy and the chance to gain more of Minho’s trust. But Chan, a man with good in his heart and a genuine wish to do positive things, chose the truth.</p><p>Lowering his bowl into his lap, he broke eye contact with Minho, averting his gaze to the table before them. </p><p>“My father decided a mere fire dancer wasn’t worthy of the B—<em> his </em> last name. He forced me onto a voyage with him, to ‘see what it would be like.’” Chan raised his arms then, gazing at the bandages obscuring the burns marring his forearms. “I had no idea we were on a slave vessel. That we were … that we were <em> stealing </em> people. Allowing those cages to be boarded like any other piece of cargo, disregarding the humans with hearts and thoughts and <em> family </em> … I never would’ve been able to live with myself if I allowed it to happen.”</p><p>“I know,” Minho whispered, and Chan forced himself to look up. “I know, Chan.” </p><p>He could tell there was more Minho wished to say, but the atmosphere of the room had grown darker. The earthbender cleared his throat then and lifted his bowl, finishing off his food. So Chan did the same, for lack of anything else to do, and the rest of the evening was spent in uneasy silence aside from his routine change of bandages. Minho’s mind was working, that much Chan could see, but he dared not question the rush of thoughts surging through him.</p><p>A few days later, while Minho was tending to the garden and Chan was gratefully soaking up the rays of sunlight, he finally worked up the courage to ask some questions of his own. Mostly about Jisung, and the rest of his family, and what else he did for a living. Plenty of questions, but his curiosity had been gnawing at him since their first night together.</p><p>Minho paused in his picking, fingers hovering just above a ripe tomato. Though quick, Chan still spotted the shadow as it flickered through the man’s face. His shoulders drooped a bit and he felt regret coil tightly through him. But, Minho still answered.</p><p>“My parents died when I was young, killed in battle.” The unspoken cause was there. “Jisung’s family took me in. I owe them so much more than I can ever repay. As for money … well, I’m a bit of a healer, I guess. Don’t have as much talent for it as Jisung does, but it’s enough. Though I mostly grow herbs these days rather than anything handson.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Chan responded, lowering his drink. </p><p>“You have nothing to apologize for, Chan.” Minho plucked the tomato, dropping it into the basket at his feet. </p><p>“But I do.” He drew his legs to his chest, watching the way the earthbender moved about his little garden. “We’re raised to believe everyone is out to get us. HIstory is written by those who control the quill, and I am genuinely sorry for everything my people have put you through.”</p><p>“The actions of your people do not speak for you as an individual.” Minho looked at him then, eyes burning into his own. Chan straightened just as he had during their first meeting. “You are not the one who hurt Jisung, nor are you the one who imprisoned him; I know that now. Even if it was hard to accept.”</p><p>Silence spanned between them, and they retreated to the solace of their minds soon after. They were both brimming with unspoken thoughts and feelings at that moment, unaware of the storm waging in one another’s mind. They were two people from two very different worlds, in upbringing, culture, and social status. Chan had never believed in fate until he met Minho, but something deemed him worthy enough for such an incredible soul in his life.</p><p>Chan did not know what would happen when Minho finally pushed him from his home.</p><p>xxx</p><p>A month passed in a blur, and Minho finally deemed his burns healed enough to remove the bandages. They scarred, much to his dismay, leaving his skin a patchy mess of pink skin. It was a small price to pay for what he had done. But, without the bandages to run the risk of catching fire, Chan was able to generate flame between his cupped palms for the first time in weeks. It felt liberating, despite the crushing weight of everything leading up to it, and Minho watched in wide-eyed awe as the flame jumped from fingertip to palm and back again.</p><p>Minho shuffled his supplies back into the basket at his side and then went back to watching Chan flex his fire. “That doesn’t hurt?” He questioned, glancing between his face and the flame happily dancing along his skin. </p><p>“No, it doesn’t hurt,” Chan replied with a smile. “It’s like … a pleasant warmth.”</p><p>“You were burned though. How is this different?” He extended his hand and then thought better of it, fingertip hovering just beyond the flame flickering in Chan’s palm.</p><p>“Firebenders have an ‘inner fire,’ if that makes sense; we can only hurt those we intend to.” </p><p>“So …?” Minho’s tone betrayed the question.</p><p>Chan nodded, expression solemn. “The firebender who burned me did so purposefully.” He reached for Minho’s hand, the earthbender jerking back in surprise. </p><p>“What are you doing!?” He exclaimed, drawing his hands to his chest.</p><p>“You’ve trusted me until now; trust me on this too,” Chan whispered, holding both of his hands palm up. “Let me show you.”</p><p>Minho watched him with understandable hesitation. He didn’t move for close to thirty seconds, and Chan debated on lowering his hands and moving on from the conversation. But finally, with a soft exhale, Minho allowed his hands to gently rest within Chan’s own. The latter smiled softly and shifted so he could lightly grip the other man’s hands. Then, carefully, flame coiled between them. Minho flinched, pulling hard to get away, but Chan held fast. It took only a few seconds for Minho’s brain to understand that, despite the obvious fire along his skin, it did not hurt. He stared at their hands, mouth agape and expression unreadable.</p><p>“Fire isn’t always used to destroy,” he murmured quietly. “We may control fire, but our flames do not burn with the same intensity.” He allowed the flames to dissipate. Carefully, Chan let go of Minho’s hands and withdrew them.</p><p>“It felt like … like a warm hug.” Minho retracted his hands, rubbing gently at his palm. </p><p>“Hmm … I’ve always thought my flame feels like sunlight through a window,” he chuckled, “But a warm hug seems fitting too.” His gaze dropped to his arms, eyes tracing over the expanse of the burns adorning them. He touched the one on his left arm gently, the burn spiraling from his wrist around the top and stopping at the middle of the underside. The right one was no better. This burn went from just below his wrist to his elbow, having taken the brunt of the Admiral’s flames.</p><p>And Chan <em> hated </em> them, no matter how many times he attempted to convince himself they were fine.</p><p>Later that evening, as they were cleaning off the vegetables they’d picked to sell the next day, it happened. Minho, thinking aloud in his typical fashion, suddenly paused and looked directly at him. Chan nearly dropped the cucumber he was scrubbing at the sudden look. The earthbender had an intense gaze and no matter how many times they made eye contact, Chan was never prepared for it.</p><p>“You said you wanted to be a fire dancer, right?” Minho asked.</p><p>“... Yes?” He responded, setting the cucumber off to the side and beginning work on another one.</p><p>“What’s stopping you now that you’re here?”</p><p>Chan’s head tilted. “I’m supposed to be hiding, remember? I can’t firebend in plain sight.”</p><p>“Mm, that’s true. Although …” He trailed off, raising his head so he could stare out into the distance. “I know a spot in the forest, next to a waterfall. You could practice there.”</p><p>“Where is this coming from? I figured fire would be the last thing you’d wish to see,” Chan responded, voice careful. </p><p>Minho hummed thoughtfully. “When I met you, sure. Did you not just teach me that fire can be used for good things too?”</p><p>“That’s …” His jaw hung open, Chan fighting to determine what to say. Ignoring the obvious fact that he was meant to be in hiding, and the second factor that the citizens of the Earth Kingdom wouldn’t take kindly to a firebender in their midst, he still needed to follow tradition. Well, not completely, given he no longer had a place within the Fire Nation, but after spending years training to become a fire dancer? Chan didn’t know if he could throw those practices to the wind so easily. </p><p>He looked away from Minho, staring at his forearms. The cucumber became a stark comparison then, mirroring the skin of the person holding it. His shoulders drooped despite his usually bright nature. “The focal points of fire dancers fall into three categories; their flame, their dance, and their appearance. No instructor would grant me official status looking like … like<em> this. </em>” He mumbled the last part, unable to bring himself to look at Minho. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes and forced a tightness into his throat. His vision grew hazy, Chan blinking to keep the tears at bay. </p><p>A blurred mass appeared in his line of sight, brushing along his arm—Minho’s hand, he realized. The earthbender gently tugged the cucumber he was holding from his hand and set it to the side. He blinked until his vision cleared a bit, only daring to look at Minho from his peripherals. </p><p>“Chan. Look at me,” Minho murmured, reaching out to carefully grasp his hands with his own. Chan swallowed in an attempt to clear his throat, searching for the courage to finally look at him. He took a shaky breath and raised his head to meet Minho’s soft gaze; the latter smiled at him. “These burns … they are a part of you now, there’s no denying that.” The earthbender lifted his right hand and turned his arm until it was palm up. He raised it further and gently kissed the area right before the burn began. “They don’t define you. Your <em> nation </em> doesn’t define you. If you truly want to be a fire dancer, you can. You can do anything now.”</p><p>Emotion surged through his body then, Chan’s stomach flipping with unease. Here Minho was, consoling him despite hating firebenders only weeks prior. That this earthbender, despite the hardships and sadness he had lived through, could see the good in a random man belonging to a nation that stole everything from him, that he cared enough to encourage him, that he saw some sort of potential for good in Chan’s heart … it made him ache with a longing he couldn’t name.</p><p>Chan went on autopilot.</p><p>He leaned forward until their lips were a hair's breadth away, Minho’s soft breath smelling faintly of the lemon tea he loved. Momentary hesitation gave the earthbender a chance to pull away but he did not. Rather, Minho followed Chan’s lead and closed the gap, their lips brushing together in the softest kiss he had ever been lucky enough to experience. Chan had kissed a few people in his life, from his first girlfriend to another aspiring fire dancer, but none of that experience prepared him for Minho. Minho tasted like lemon and mint, refreshing and so damn<em> real. </em> </p><p>It lasted mere seconds, and Chan hated when Minho finally pulled away. They regarded one another in tense silence before Minho gently squeezed his hands.</p><p>“Chan,” he whispered.</p><p>His brain turned off. “Y-yes?”</p><p>“May I kiss you again?” Minho mumbled.</p><p><em> “Please,” </em> he breathed, and their lips crashed together with purpose. Minho let go of his hands then, fingertips ghosting along Chan’s arms until they came to rest upon his shoulders. They traveled ever further, moving to cup his face so Minho could angle their heads to his liking. He deepened the kiss with an experience that Chan lacked, tongue prodding between his lips and exploring everything it could reach. He brought with him lemon and honey and everything sweet and despite never being addicted to anything, Chan could see Minho’s kisses being the first. </p><p>His own hands moved down to rest upon Minho’s hips, slotting so perfectly against them—like they were meant to be there. Minho took that as an invitation to move closer, pressing up against his body and forcing the smallest moan from deep within his chest. The earthbender, much to his dismay, chose that moment to break the kiss. He gave Chan no time to recover, however, dropping his hand so it could thumb the firebender’s chin and hike it up. Minho kissed a line from his lips to the underside of his jaw, wet and sloppy, until he found a patch of skin along his throat and sealed his mouth there. Chan felt dizzy from the speed of it all, groaning as Minho began to suck a mark that would surely be there come morning.</p><p>Heat began to flood through his body in response, his thumbs slipping beneath the sash holding Minho’s top closed. He followed it to the knot holding it shut and made quick work of the fabric, dropping it to the floor. Chan bent his waist just enough for the shirt to part, revealing the black undershirt Minho wore beneath it. </p><p>Minho pulled his lips free with a wet pop and that noise alone was enough to make him weak in the knees. He gasped softly, and the earthbender laughed breathily into his throat. “Bedroom; want a bed for this.”</p><p>Chan fought the urge to whine as Minho untangled himself, stepping back. His hand came up to grip Chan’s carefully, giving it a light tug as indication to follow. He took a tentative step and was relieved that his legs held, allowing himself to be guided down the hall and to the door of Minho’s room. Here, he realized he had never actually been inside. It had always been an off-limits area, a forbidden place only the earthbender was allowed. A simple sentiment considering what was about to happen but it meant so much more to Chan.</p><p>Minho let go and stepped inside, the sound of fiddling echoing through the darkness. It lasted only a moment before a lantern flickered to life, illuminating the space. Chan’s eyes widened as he took in the sight. The walls, made of the same oak wood as the rest of the house, were draped in brown tapestries. They were painted with scenery ranging from flower fields to vibrant forests to sweeping valleys. Against the far wall, in the center of the room, was a large bed covered in plush pillows and various quilts. A headboard woven from branches and laced with flowers of all colors nearly took his breath away; he had no doubt they were still very much alive. </p><p>His eyes fell on Minho, who had shrugged off his overshirt and tossed it into a pile of clothing on the floor. The black undershirt beneath hugged his frame nicely, accentuating every curve of his upper half, and Chan’s mouth went dry. Minho turned to the side, meeting his gaze with a small tilt of his head. </p><p>“Well? Come kiss me.”</p><p>Chan didn’t need to be told twice. He closed the gap between them in two strides, pressing against Minho’s hip and crashing their lips together with new confidence. The earthbender groaned into his mouth, Chan feeling fingertips come up to press against his midriff. They parted his shirt with enough force to cause the sash holding it shut to untie, Minho’s soft hands finding the skin beneath without hesitation. He kissed the breath from Minho’s lungs as his own hands found the small of the earthbender’s back, massaging up the length of his spine. </p><p>Minho broke the kiss yet again, but this time he was the one breathless. His eyes wavered with a messy haze and Chan wished he could keep that image in his mind forever. A hand trailed from his abs to his groin, Chan hissing as Minho palmed the beginning of his hardness through the fabric of his pants. He gave a light squeeze, Chan feeling himself go weak in the knees once again. </p><p>But two could play at that game.</p><p>Chan slipped his fingers between the curve of Minho’s ass and his pants, the soft cloth pulling at his skin. He slotted his middle finger between plush cheeks as Minho squeezed his cock with subtle impatience, kissing along his jaw once more. The firebender found the pucker of Minho’s entrance and pressed the pad of his finger against it. Minho’s eyes flicked up and they met, a silent challenge they both accepted passing between them. Chan worked his fingertip in a circle as Minho gripped his cock through the fabric and gave it a firm squeeze.</p><p>They moaned almost simultaneously, Minho dropping his forehead against Chan’s shoulder as they teased each other. Minho more so, hand stroking Chan lazily through his pants, until the latter was panting and moaning in his grasp. Heat coiled through his body, first orgasm—and hopefully not the only—building his stomach. Suddenly everything felt too hot and too much, a new flood of pleasure rushing through his body with tremendous force. He arched his hip into Minho’s hand, tension seizing his frame as fingers teased at the head of his cock. </p><p>“W-wait, I’m gonn—” </p><p>Minho giggled, kissing the mark he had left. Luckily, the earthbender seemed to have other plans for him. “Your moans are cute.” He dropped his hand, Chan watching him through glazed eyes as he fought to catch his breath. His dick strained painfully against the fabric of his pants and his body shook in displeasure as the promise of euphoric high drifted away from him. Minho reached behind his back then and gently pulled Chan’s hand from his pants, untangling their bodies so he could move a half-step back. That alone felt like too much distance and Chan hated the rush of cool air between them. </p><p>The earthbender, catching his longing gaze, smiled. “Get undressed.”</p><p>Chan swallowed as his stomach gave a nervous flip. He hesitated, mostly because his body was still coming down from the orgasm it had been denied. His eyes followed Minho as he slid his pants off, revealing inch by beautiful inch of tan skin. It was followed by his shirt, pulled over his head and tossed away with little care, and Chan’s shoulders sagged at the sight of Minho’s bare frame. The earthbender’s back contained a map of thin white scars, stark against his tan skin and illuminated ever more with the glow of the lantern. Chan recognized the method—had been trained to, given where he’d come from—and suddenly he understood. Lashes from a whip, cutting deep within the skin, enough to leave a mark that would forever haunt him.</p><p>“Minho …” He managed, throat tight. </p><p>Pretty brown eyes lifted to meet him. “I know what you’re thinking,” he replied, features soft despite the shadows the lantern cast upon him, “But don’t see them as a bad thing. They are a part of me now, just as these are a part of you, remember?” Soft fingertips pressed into his left arm. “They are proof you survived. Wear them with pride, not fear.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Chan whispered, “For all my people have done to you.”</p><p>“You have no reason to apologize,” he responded with a shake of his head. “Though I will be upset if you’re not naked in the next two minutes.”</p><p>Chan sighed, relieved. Despite the momentary shift in mood it did not affect the overall atmosphere around them. He finally obeyed Minho’s numerous requests to get rid of his clothing. His overshirt was slipped off and thrown away, followed closely by his pants. The grey fabric of his undergarments had darkened with a wet spot towards the top but he lacked embarrassment over the realization. After fumbling with shaky fingers, he pulled the carefully tucked fabric apart and allowed it to drop to the floor. His cock sprang into full attention, the tip glistening with pre-cum. He wasn’t that big, average at best, but he had never felt insecure over it. </p><p>He glanced back up, catching Minho watching him with hungry eyes. The latter cleared his throat at the realization that he had been caught and instead lowered his hands to his own waist. His fingers traced over the edge of the cloth hiding the last part of his bare body. Chan followed every movement as he pulled at his undergarments, until they could flutter to the ground and leave everything for his eyes to drink in. </p><p>Minho mirrored his own size, a little bit longer but his shaft thinner. But he was pretty, and he had plenty of knowledge from public bathhouses to make that claim and mean it. Even from afar he could see the tiny mole on the upper left side, just below his head, and Chan knew he’d be mapping that with his tongue later. His hands moved on their own, reaching out to brush reverently over Minho’s hip. A cute mass of black hair curled above his shaft, a dusting of hair going from his belly button down to meet it, and Chan fought the urge to trace that too. </p><p>His lips parted to ask a question, and then Minho chased it away by grasping his wrist and tugging him forward with surprising force. The earthbender guided him to the bed and pushed gently on his shoulder to indicate his want for Chan to sit. He obeyed and instead followed Minho as he shifted around the room, searching through various things in search of something. This gave the firebender the perfect chance to sneak a peek at his ass. His cheeks jiggled with every movement, Minho’s ass looking plush and full, and the want to squeeze nearly forced him back up to carry out that want. Luckily Minho didn’t stay out of reach for too long, padding back over to the bed upon discovery of what he had been seeking; a wooden jar, dark oak and painted in gold.</p><p>“What’s that?” Chan questioned, watching him set it upon the bed beside him.</p><p>He caught only half of Minho’s smile. “Something important. Chan?”</p><p>His back straightened. “Yes?”</p><p>“Hmm … do you mind if I go a little fast for the first time? I’ve … been wanting this awhile,” he admitted quietly.</p><p>“Me too.” Their eyes met, Chan reaching up to gently brush a swathe of Minho’s hair back. Even if he woke up tomorrow and their relationship went back to normal, even if they never spoke of this again, he wanted it. </p><p>He wanted nothing more in the whole world than Minho.</p><p>“I’ll be a little upset if you don’t go a little fast,” he teased, earning a laugh.</p><p>“Alright smartass, lay back.” He lifted the wooden jar once more and twisted the top off of it, Chan eyeing it as he sank back against the soft fur. It pressed pleasantly against his back and offered a sense of comfort he hadn’t realized he’d missed. Minho nudged a pillow in his direction, motioning to his back. He slipped it beneath his head for extra support and then sank back into comfort.</p><p>The other man hefted himself onto the bed then, maneuvering until he was settled against Chan’s hips, the underside of Minho’s cock sliding against his own; he fit there so perfectly it nearly took his breath away. Chan set his hands upon Minho’s knees gently, more as a way to ground both of them than anything else, and followed his hands as he lifted the wooden jar. His fingers dipped within the container and returned coated in a nearly translucent liquid. Minho smiled softly before his hand disappeared behind him, Chan realizing what he was about to do moments later. </p><p><em> Shit, </em> that was hot.</p><p>Chan watched, completely entranced, as Minho’s tongue poked between his lips and his arm began to move. He was a little sad he couldn’t watch but the tiny gasps and cute moans spilling from his lips made up for it. His cock gave an excited twitch at what was to come and thus an idea was born. One of his hands moved to the side, fingers slotting around their shafts and squeezing. He began stroking both of them together, not giving Minho time to protest, and watched the earthbender’s face grow enraptured. Minho’s head snapped back, a low-pitched keen flooding the room. It was a beautiful noise, and Chan watched his body shiver and shake from the combination of the fingers in his ass and the hand around his dick.</p><p>Only when Minho’s hand shot out to grasp his wrist did he pause. Chan glanced up with feigned innocence. </p><p>“W-wait, want you to cum inside.” </p><p>“Are you … prepared enough?” He questioned.</p><p>Minho scoffed, breathy. “I can handle anything.”</p><p>“Wanna see that later,” Chan mumbled, earning a playful slap against his wrist. </p><p>“Sit back then; let me do the work.” The earthbender guided Chan’s hand off of them, removing his own from behind his body. Chan watched, mesmerized, as his sticky fingers hovered back into view. His mouth watered with the urge to taste but it appeared Minho’s patience had worn thin. He raised himself onto his knees, Chan feeling the bed shake from the amount of need coiled in the earthbender’s body. A bead of sweat ran down the center of Minho’s chest as he shifted their positions a bit, just enough that he could position Chan at his entrance, rubbing the tip of his cock along his slick hole. He didn’t sink down upon it yet, instead taking another swipe from the jar and spreading it along Chan’s length.</p><p>Their eyes met. “Ready?” Minho asked, voice soft.</p><p>Chan nodded, swallowing dryly. “More than anything.”</p><p>“Gods, how I’ve wanted this,” he mumbled under his breath, lining up their bodies. A momentary pause, and then Minho finally lowered himself. Chan was not prepared for how tight of a squeeze it would be, biting his lip hard enough to taste blood. Minho gasped above him as the head slid into place, Chan feeling a combination of his heartbeat and his muscles flexing to accommodate the sudden intrusion against him. Minho braced himself against Chan’s stomach as he slowly worked himself the rest of the way down, taking him inch by inch, until their hips sat flush together. Chan’s hands flew up to grip Minho’s hips, needing another point of contact to ground himself because <em> wow this was actually happening. </em> The press of Minho’s walls around him was almost too much and wherever the bit of self-control he had to stop himself from releasing came from was appreciated.</p><p>“How’s it feel?” Chan groaned, hips twitching with the need to move.</p><p>“Let me show you,” Minho answered, carefully lifting himself until Chan nearly slid free. His rim clenched around him and Chan hissed. The earthbender dropped back down in one fluid motion, both of them moaning simultaneously. He didn’t stop there, allowing only a moment’s reprieve before he repeated the action. Chan watched, mesmerized, as Minho rode him, making his cute cock knock against both of their stomachs from the intensity of his movements. His lashes fluttered against his cheeks, the softest moans spilling from his lips as he went. (He wasn’t very loud, Chan discovered, and that made it so much more rewarding whenever a high keen would make its way through.) Eventually, he adjusted his position so he could grip Chan’s thighs behind him and press the bottom of his feet against the bed, bouncing with renewed vigor and making Chan’s own groans echo throughout the room.</p><p><em> “Close, close, close,” </em> Minho chanted.</p><p>Chan raised a hand and wrapped it around Minho’s cock in response, allowing the earthbender to thrust into it with every movement. “Cum for me,” he said, voice mirroring a low growl. “Do it.”</p><p>Minho whimpered as he bounced in his lap once, twice, three times more, before he threw his head back and went taunt, achieving release with a screech of Chan’s name. His back arched as cum spurted from his tip, landing all along the firebender’s abs and chest, and <em> damn </em> did he look gorgeous. He sagged back into Chan’s lap with labored breaths, looking completely fucked out and wanton, and Chan groaned at the sight of him—but he still hadn’t cum yet either.</p><p>Chan sat upright and slid his arms around Minho’s waist, the latter throwing his arms around Chan’s shoulders to steady himself. He scooted to the edge of the bed and met Minho’s glazed eyes with his own. “My turn,” he mumbled.</p><p>“W-wha—” The word devolved into a moan as Chan snapped his hips into him. </p><p>He leaned forward, catching Minho’s spit-slick lips with his own. Chan swallowed every moan as he pounded into Minho, the sound of skin on skin and muffled noises of pleasure filling the room. His body, already so strung out and high on pleasure, lacked the stamina to last much longer. Chan’s thrusting went from measured and careful to erratic and quick, until euphoria seized his entire frame. Hips stuttering to a halt, he broke the kiss to bury his face in Minho’s neck, the scent of sweat and lavender flooding his nose. Chan groaned, low and long, as Minho’s fingers tangled into his hair. </p><p>They stayed like that for a few moments, just fighting to catch their breath and basking the afterglow, before Minho finally moved back to gently cup his cheeks. His expression was soft, smile cat-like and eyes gentle. </p><p>“Can … can we stay like this, just for tonight?” Minho murmured, thumb tracing the corner of Chan’s mouth.</p><p>“Are you inviting me to your bed <em> now? </em>” He teased, his own fingertips rubbing circles into the small of Minho’s back.</p><p>“Oh hush,” the earthbender laughed. “Like … this.” He motioned downwards. “Connected. It’s warm, and I’m too sleepy to clean up right now. Except for this.” Minho leaned over, plucking a scrap of fabric from the end of the bed. He used it to clean the cum from Chan’s upper body.</p><p>“Yes. Let me shift us around then.” Readjusting his grip on Minho, Chan stood and pulled the edge of the top most layer of fur to the side. Carefully, he managed to move both of them into the plush furs, sinking carefully into the softness the bed offered. Minho snuggled close to his chest, nuzzling underneath his chin. He’s like a cat, Chan mused.</p><p>Minho paused as Chan pulled the fur over their bodies. “Wait, the lantern.”</p><p>Chan laughed. “I’m a firebender, remember? I can get it.” He glanced to the side and raised his hand, drawing his fingers together in a swift motion. The flame of the lantern went out, drenching them in darkness. He settled back into the sheets, draping his arm over Minho’s side. “Get some rest; we still have to go to the market tomorrow.”</p><p>“Ah, I forgot about that,” Minho whined, and Chan smiled through the darkness. “Good night, Chan.”</p><p>“Good night, Minho.”</p><p>No matter what happened with the sunrise, he would enjoy what he had in the moment.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Chan awoke to the smell of cooking eggs and sunlight spattered along his face. He lifted his head, glancing around the room in dazed confusion. It took a moment before he realized what had happened the previous night and his cheeks flushed with heat. Slipping from the warm fur, he searched the floor for his pants, but couldn’t seem to find them. So he opted for snatching a pair of Minho’s work shorts and sliding them on, awkwardly shuffling to the doorframe. He took a deep breath before stepping across the hall for a quick bathroom break. Once that was finished, he finally dared to make his way to the kitchen and confront whatever was looming on the horizon.</p><p>Minho was scrubbing the vegetables they had left unattended the previous night. He perked up upon Chan’s entry, flicking the water off of his hands and drying them on a cloth next to the sink.</p><p>“Morning, bedhead!” He said cheerfully. </p><p>“Bedhe …?” Chan lifted his hands, finding the messy curls of his brown hair—he pouted.</p><p>“Don’t give me that look, it’s the truth.” Minho, already dressed and ready for the day as per usual, turned to the skillet he had over the stove. He watched as he scooped two sunny side eggs from the pan and plopped them onto a plate next to him, alongside a toasted slice of bread and two slices of ham. “I didn’t even have to ask how you like them,” Minho laughed, holding it out to him. </p><p>“Making sex jokes now?” The firebender teased, accepting the plate. He rounded the island and climbed onto the stool, snatching a fork as he went. </p><p>“I think they’re warranted after last night.” Minho scooped the remaining eggs onto his plate and came to join him, sliding onto the stool to his left. </p><p>Chan paused, toast halfway to his mouth. “What <em> was </em> last night, Minho?” He asked, tentative; he wished to get it over sooner rather than later. </p><p>The earthbender looked at his plate, giving a small shrug. “Well, what do you think it was, Chan?”</p><p>“We had sex,” he deadpanned, taking a bite out of his toast.</p><p>Minho laughed softly. “Yes, we did do that. I would think … it’s been building for awhile. Do you regret it?” </p><p>He focused his attention upon him, Chan’s heart stuttering in his chest. Chan struggled to swallow his mouthful of food, lowering his hand against the counter. “... No, I don’t regret it. Just … what now?”</p><p>“You stay here, grow old with me, and we live happily ever after? I don’t know. Romance novels make this seem so much easier.” The earthbender attempted to laugh it off, but Chan didn’t join him. Seeing his expression, his own face schooled into something more serious. “I can’t say I love you yet, but I like you—a lot. You should know you’ve already passed the threshold between me wanting to kick you out and wanting you to stay.”</p><p>“Is that what you want?” Chan whispered. “For me to stay?” He reached out, slotting his palm over the back of Minho’s hand.</p><p>Minho hummed softly, averting his gaze. “Is that selfish? When I know you yearn for nothing more than home?” He sucked in a shaky breath. “There are plenty of places out there, and a whole world to see. I’m sure there’s something else—someone else—that can be what you need.”</p><p>“No,” Chan said firmly, squeezing Minho’s hand, “You’re what I need. Just you.”</p><p>“Chan …”</p><p>“I want to stay. For as long as you’ll have me, I want to stay. And maybe sometime in the future, we can say I love you,” the firebender murmured, smiling softly.</p><p>Minho’s eyes grew misty. “I want that. Please.”</p><p>“For as long as you’ll have me,” Chan repeated.</p><p>“Forever,” Minho responded.</p><p>"Forever's a long time."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>xxx</p><p>And so, Chan acclimated to the village in a new way—a permanent way. They still had plenty to navigate, including feelings and meeting Minho’s adoptive family, while continuing the fabrication of a lie of just who he was, but it never caused a problem. He was accepted like he grew up there, loved by the local children and adored by the little old ladies while he worked in Minho’s garden. Together, they built a life, while Chan’s trauma healed and Minho’s loneliness became a thing of the past.</p><p>Months later, while heading to the dock market to sell their stock, Chan spotted it.</p><p>A poster, containing the picture of a man and bearing news from Ba Sing Se. An Admiral of the Fire Nation, captured down the coast for his war crimes and sentenced to jail time for many long, long years.</p><p>Chan reached out and flattened his palm against the poster, his scars bright in the sunlight beaming down on him. Yet, he smiled. </p><p>“I told you I’d always be a better man than you … dad.”</p><p>His fears had been quenched, and he felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. He took a shaky breath and tore his gaze from the poster, seeking out Minho setting up their stall for the day. Chan turned his back to it and took a step towards Minho—his new life had just begun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's wild to think this is finally done! thank you to the mods for hosting this and I hope to participate again!</p><p>thank you for reading!!</p><p>find me on twt <a href="https://twitter.com/moonswallowed">@moonswallowed</a> &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>